So much for a zero tolerance policy
by Klaine-Blurt
Summary: What happens when the Warblers hear that Kurt had been texting Chandler? Contains violence. I know this isn't like the warblers, but to be honest I thought both Blaine and Kurt were both so not themselves in the Dance with somebody episode I thought I would do the same with the Warblers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – I just felt a bit angsty tonight but I didn't want to do a Klaine break up I don't write them as well. **

Kurt had gone to his navigator to get some sheet music he had left in there that morning. He was walking back towards the school, when he saw the Warblers. He wasn't far from the closest entrance to the choir room. He was pretty surprised to see the Warblers at McKinley. The last time and only time they had been there was when Blaine sang him _somewhere only we know._ He guessed that maybe there were there to try and get Blaine back.

Kurt continued walking, and the Warblers walked towards him. They stopped dead in front of him, "What the hell have you been playing at Kurt we trusted you." Trent said angrily.

"Yes it's lovely to see you all again as well, but I must say I don't have any idea what you are talking about."

"Don't play dumb, you got Blaine to transfer here to be with you, for your senior year. Than you treat him like crap. We thought you of all people would have known better. It took us ages to make Blaine happy when he came to Dalton, you help that. Then you destroy all our and your hard work but cheating on him with Charlie…No Chandler" Thad retorted.

"Oh ok so that's what this is about, you don't-"

Dave cut him off however "We don't want your explication. You mess with our boy we mess with you. You killed him by breaking his heart, now we are going to kill you."

Kurt frozen he didn't expect to hear words like that ever again. He most certianlly didn't expect to hear them from any member or the Warblers. Especially not Dave who had been so understanding the first time they meet.

"Well that shut you up quickly. Know you are in the wrong hey Kurt. Want first dibs Wes, you were the first to make Blaine smile. So be the first to hurt the person who took that smile away?" Wes didn't need asking twice. In a matter of milliseconds he felt the full force of Wes' fist coming into contact with his jaw. God it hurt, but he couldn't make a sound. Kurt remembered Blaine telling him about the Dalton fight club he had started. He guessed that most of the people here were members, if not all of them. That might explain why only certain Warbler members were there and not them all. He was guessing that it was ensure maximum damage was done to him. Well from what it sounded like they wanted that to be his death. Kurt knew he couldn't fight all eight of them. So he closed his eyes, hoping that whatever they were planning would be over quickly.

Shutting his eyes may have felt like a good idea at the time, but it put him slightly off balance. Two quick punches one after the other sent him falling to the floor. He landed awkwardly on his arm, but he couldn't move. It was like his body didn't belong to him. He wanted to be able to move but he couldn't. Kurt was jolted out of his thoughts of the Dalton fight club and his painful arm, by someone kicking him in the stomach. "You ain't got the upper hand now have you?" It sounded like Nick but Kurt wasn't completely sure.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" The Warblers had all be so intent to hurting Kurt they hadn't realized someone had come out of the building to the side of them. Blaine had gone out to find out what was taking Kurt so long. He saw the Warblers looking like they were giving someone a good beating. _But no it couldn't be, could it?_

Hearing a voice that all the Warblers knew well they spun around to see Blaine. Blaine started to walk towards them.

"Helping you teach someone a lesson." David said calmly, way too calmly.

_Oh no this was happening, it couldn't be. _Blaine wasn't talking any chances however. "Get the FUCK off him." Blaine hadn't seen how it was yet but who else could it be.

"Blaine when you came to Dalton we all promised you we had your back. He hurt you and so we're hurting him. We are helping you." Wes said matter of factly.

"No you are fucking not, your assuming your helping but you are not. What happened was just as much my fault. He is the love of my life. I was being distant to prepare for the next year without him. I was pushing him away. We sorted it all out yesterday. What the fuck is the point of Dalton having a zero tolerance policy if you come here and do this? What would you have done if we were still at Dalton?"

"Talked to him, told him a few home truths-"

"Exactly like the educated young men you are all meant to be. What the hell happened guys?" Blaine was only a few feet away from the group of Warblers now.

"We-"

"No don't even answer that, I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses." Blaine's fears were confirmed as he laid eyes on Kurt. He was lying on the floor, he wasn't moving. Other than the gentle rise and fall of his chest and the periodical blinking he was doing.

Blaine slept forward and onto one knee in front of Kurt. "Kurt look at me" He didn't however he stayed perfectly still. "Kurt please look at me. I'm sorry. I didn't know they were going to do this." Kurt still didn't move but Blaine could see Kurt's eyes. They were full of pure fear, a fear Blaine had seen in them for many weeks a year back. _Oh please god no. _

Blaine rose to his feet to be at a similar level to most of the Warblers. "What the hell did you say to him?"

"I told him you mess with our boy we mess with you, threatened him then-"

"You what? You threatened him how exactly? Tell me exactly what you said?"

"You mess with our boy we mess with you. You killed him by breaking his heart, now we are going to kill you." Said Dave.

"You bunch of fucking idiots, you complete-"

Blaine felt a hand on his shoulder he turned around to see Mr Shue and the rest of the New Directions. "Blaine calm down please"

"NO I will not calm down, have you seen what they've done to him. NO RACHEL don't touch him. I know it looks like he needs it but trust me on this one just don't. I'll help sort him out when I sort out this bunch of twats. Just please trust me please, it needs to be gone about the right way to not make him withdraw more. Right now you smart arses let me why Kurt transferred to join us at Dalton?"

"Because he was being bullied by a homophobe" Trent said.

"Yes exactly, well done you. The exact same reason I went to Dalton right? Would you have done that to me under any circumstances? No I didn't think so, so why the hell have you done it to the man I love knowing he'd been through the same?"

"Yes but we didn't think they did to him, what they did to you. We couldn't just let him get away with hurting you" Thad offered.

"NO what they did to him was ten times FUCKING worse. Now I'm gonna tell you guys the whole reason Kurt transferred and after this I really hope you are happy with yourselves. Sorry Kurt but they need to know everything, to help them get their heads out of their arses. It doesn't matter now he's out anyway. The day after Kurt visited Dalton for the first time, he tried to stand up to his bullies, something I never had the guts to do. Well he stood up to David Karofsky, and David kissed him…" Every member of New Directions gasped including Mr Shue. He was about to continue when Mr Shue beat him to it.

"So that's why you wouldn't give us any straight answers when everything with Karofsky was going on. Why you told us we 'didn't know what he was capable of'. He treated you like crap Kurt and then you covered up the truth to protect him. How can you be so compassionate, it really is hard to understand."

"Wait, that Neanderthal kissed my brother? How come you knew about this and we didn't?"

"Finn yes he did kiss your brother. I didn't tell you then as he didn't want anyone to know. I am only telling you now as them idiots there need to understand why the fuck what they have done is so bad. He came to me as he believed that I would maybe at least partially understand."

"Right now guys listen up and listen up well, because right now I could punch every single one of you. A week after that incident, Karofsky went up to Kurt in the hallway, and asked him if he'd told anyone Kurt had kissed him. He tried to place the blame all on Kurt, which couldn't be any further from the truth. Kurt told him he hadn't Kurt isn't like that. Then he threatened to kill Kurt. Which is exactly what all of you guys did, but you acted on it, how are you any better that Karofsky?"

"We…We…We didn't know."

"Save it, I don't want to hear it. You hurt the man I love. You are meant to be OUR friends and you do that. I don't give a shit what you have to say Kurt needs me." Blaine sat himself down behind Kurt. "Can I?" Kurt nodded; Blaine lent forward and very gently scooped Kurt up and into his lap. Blaine gave him a few minutes to adjust to being held. "Kurt its ok, I've got you. No one else is going to touch you, I promise." He paused for another minute; it was as if it was all very rehearsed. "Kurt your safe I've got you, they can't touch you, and David can't touch you." Again he paused for a minute. "Kurt can you look at me please, I'm not going to make you but I would really like you to. You know it will help." Kurt slowly turned his heard to face Blaine. Everyone else had remained silent the whole time. They were shocked at how Blaine knew exactly what to do, and how Kurt responded, slowly but surely.

"Thank you Kurt" Blaine smiled gently. "I've got you okay. I'm so sorry I won't let anyone hurt you like that ever again." Blaine knew Kurt needed to cry. He knew he was scared out of his mind. Blaine knew Kurt was beating himself up inside forcing himself to hold it in. He waited for a second to see if Kurt let himself go, when it was clear he wasn't Blaine spoke up again very gently. "Kurt listen to me, it's fine. Let it go. I'm here let it go. I promise I will keep hold of you through it all, let it all go." That was it Kurt buried his face deep into Blaine's neck and started to sob violently.

Kurt look so small and vulnerable which was scary seeing as he was the older of the two boys. Blaine hated seeing Kurt so broken. Blaine rubbed soothing circles into Kurt's back, his body still shaking violently with the sobs. Blaine looked up towards the Warblers. "I never thought I'd ever have to do this again. Yes I saw all your faces your shocked I seem to know exactly what I'm doing like there is a manual. After Kurt transferred I spent many nights with him at Dalton doing exactly, this it took me weeks to help him. I never thought I would have to do this again, not for one minute. And you guys caused it; I hate you all so much right now." Blaine turned his attention back to Kurt. "Shhhhh, Shhhhh baby, and its ok look I've got you I'm not letting you go. Let it all out. I love you."

Blaine was forced into silence "You hurt our boy; you posh twats are going to pay for this." Puck said stepping forward.

"NO PUCK DON'T" Blaine screamed it made Kurt go completely ridged. "Sorry baby I'm sorry, shhhhh. Puck no you can't. Kurt has been through so much at this school, and he's always been so against violence. We can't sink to that level and you know it won't help Kurt."

The Warblers had all been stood in silence. God did they feel guilty this wasn't them. "Blaine….Kurt… we are really sorry we didn't know. We really are sorry" Said Wes, voice full of sorrow.

"Well maybe it's a little late for sorry. Can you actually see and hear what you've done to him? If I was you I would leave."

"Blaine" David tried to object.

"Now"

Burt almost lost it when he saw what they had done to his boy. His arm was broken, and his usually porcelain skin was Black and Blue in a good few places. The only reason he stayed calm, was Carole. She kept his calm, telling him getting angry would just freak Kurt out more. He let Blaine stay that night; he knew his boy needed him.

Blaine and Kurt lay in bed foreheads pressed together. Blaine hugs Kurt tightly and Kurt squeezed him back as if he was scared he was going to slip away. He sang Kurt to sleep, before placing a kiss onto his forehead. He lay there awake for a while feeling so guilty, he should have remembered to tell the Warblers everything had been resolved. Finally his eyes shut of their own accord and he feel asleep, arms still tightly around Kurt.

Some point during that night Blaine was woken by the sound of his boyfriend screaming. Blaine could tell Kurt was asleep and clearly having a nightmare about what had happened. "Kurt, Kurt" Blaine said softly. "I've got you" He tightened his grip around Kurt. Kurt was so cold and clammy; Blaine wondered how long he'd been having this dream for. He knew Kurt had woken as he felt him tense, before relaxing into his arms. "That's it baby, I've got you, and I'm here. They can't hurt you I promise. Shhhhh Shhhh, it's all right I've got you. I love you so much" Once again he placed a kiss on Kurt's forehead; he knew it helped soothe the boy.

"Thank you Baby, I love you too."

I took Blaine four weeks of this before Kurt even slightly started to get his confidence back. They had decided that they would talk to the Warblers but not until the nightmares and flash backs had completely stopped. Burt had told Blaine he could stay at theirs for as long as it took to get Kurt completely back on his feet. Burt could see that Blaine loved his son, just the way he had loved his son's mother.

Sorry it's so long


	2. question?

I wasn't going to do any more chapters for this but some people seem to want one. I will ask you lot. Do you want me to try and do another chapter or two for this fic or are you happy it being left here?


	3. Chapter one reworked

**A/N - I have slightly rewritten this chapter so i thought i would repost it at the same time as posting chapter 2**

* * *

Kurt had gone to his navigator to get some sheet music he had left in there that morning. He was walking back towards the school, when he saw the Warblers. He wasn't far from the closest entrance to the choir room. He was pretty surprised to see the Warblers at McKinley. The last time and only time they had been there was when Blaine sang him _somewhere only we know_ and for the West Side Story performance_._ He guessed that maybe there were there to try and get Blaine back.

Kurt continued walking, and the Warblers walked towards him. They stopped dead in front of him, "What the hell have you been playing at Kurt we trusted you." Trent said angrily.

"Yes it's lovely to see you all again as well, but I must say I don't have any idea what you are talking about."

"Don't play dumb, you got Blaine to transfer here to be with you, for your senior year. Than you treat him like crap. We thought you of all people would have known better. It took us ages to make Blaine happy when he came to Dalton. You helped him even more once you arrived at Dalton. Then you destroy all our and your hard work but cheating on him with Charlie…No Chandler" Thad retorted.

"Oh ok so that's what this is about, you don't-"

Dave cut him off however "We don't want your explication. You mess with our boy we mess with you. You killed him by breaking his heart, now we are going to kill you."

Kurt frozen he didn't expect to hear words like that ever again. He most certainly didn't expect to hear them from any member or the Warblers. Especially not Dave who had been so understanding the first time they meet. These Warblers who had taken him in as their own as when he transferred, and made it clear they would miss him when he transferred back to McKinley.

"Well that shut you up quickly. Know you are in the wrong hey Kurt. Want first dibs Wes, you were the first to make Blaine smile. So be the first to hurt the person who took that smile away?" Wes didn't need asking twice. In a matter of milliseconds he felt the full force of Wes' fist coming into contact with his jaw. God it hurt, but he couldn't make a sound. Kurt remembered Blaine telling him about the Dalton fight club he had started. He guessed that most of the people here were members of said club. That might explain why only certain Warbler members had attended now and not them all of them. He was guessing that it was ensure maximum damage was done to him. Well from what it sounded like they wanted that to be his death. Kurt knew he couldn't fight all eight of them. So he closed his eyes, hoping that whatever they were planning would be over quickly.

Shutting his eyes may have felt like a good idea at the time, but it put him slightly off balance. Two quick punches one after the other sent him falling to the floor. He landed awkwardly on his arm, but he couldn't move. It was like his body didn't belong to him. He wanted to be able to move but he couldn't. Kurt was jolted out of his thoughts of the Dalton fight club and his painful arm, by someone kicking him in the stomach. "You haven't got the upper hand now have you?" It sounded like Nick but Kurt wasn't completely sure. This really wasn't like Nick the Warbler he went up against to try and get a solo once.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" The Warblers had all be so intent to hurting Kurt they hadn't realized someone had come out of the building to the side of them. Blaine had gone out to find out what was taking Kurt so long. He saw the Warblers looking like they were giving someone a good beating. _But no it couldn't be. Could it?_

Hearing a voice that all the Warblers knew well they spun around to see Blaine. Blaine started to walk towards them.

"Helping you teach someone a lesson." David said calmly, way too calmly.

_Oh no this was happening, it couldn't be. _Blaine wasn't talking any chances however. "Get the FUCK off him." Blaine hadn't seen who it was yet, but who else could it be?

"Blaine when you came to Dalton we all promised you we had your back. He hurt you and so we're hurting him. We are helping you." Wes said with all seriousness.

"No you are fucking not, your assuming your helping but you are not. What happened was just as much my fault. He is the love of my life. I was being distant to prepare for the next year without him. I was pushing him away. We sorted it all out yesterday. What the fuck is the point of Dalton having a zero tolerance policy if you come here and do this? What would you have done if we were still at Dalton?"

"Talked to him, told him a few home truths-"

"Exactly like the educated young men you are all meant to be. What the hell has happened guys? You are not the guys I meet when I moved to Dalton" Blaine was only a few feet away from the group of Warblers now.

"We-"

"No don't even answer that, I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses." Blaine's fears were confirmed as he laid eyes on Kurt. He was lying on the floor, he wasn't moving. Other than the gentle rise and fall of his chest and the periodical blinking he was doing.

Blaine stepped forward and onto one knee in front of Kurt. "Kurt look at me" He didn't however he stayed perfectly still. "Kurt please look at me. I'm sorry. I didn't know they were going to do this." Kurt still didn't move but Blaine could see Kurt's eyes. They were full of pure fear, a fear Blaine had seen in them for many weeks a year back. _Oh please god no. _

Blaine rose to his feet to be at a similar level to most of the Warblers. "What the hell did you say to him?"

"I told him you mess with our boy we mess with you, threatened him then-"

"You what?! You threatened him how exactly? Tell me exactly what you said?"

"You mess with our boy we mess with you. You killed him by breaking his heart, now we are going to kill you." It was Dave who spoke most of the other Warblers seemed unable to speak.

"You bunch of fucking idiots, you complete-"

Blaine felt a hand on his shoulder he turned around to see Mr Shue and the rest of the New Directions. "Blaine calm down please"

"NO I will not calm down, have you seen what they've done to him. NO RACHEL! Don't touch him. I know it looks like he needs it but trust me on this one just don't. I'll help sort him out after I sort out this bunch of twats. Just trust me please. This needs to be gone about the right way to not make him withdraw more. Right now you smart arses inform me why Kurt transferred to join us at Dalton?"

"Because he was being bullied by a homophobe" Trent said.

"Yes exactly, well done you. The exact same reason I went to Dalton right? Would you have done that to me under any circumstances?" All the Warblers remained silent. "No I didn't think so. So enlighten me as to why the hell have you have done it to the man I love knowing he'd been through the same?"

"No but we didn't think what happened to him was as bad as what happened to you. We couldn't just let him get away with hurting you" Thad offered.

"NO what they did to him was ten times FUCKING worse. Now I'm going to tell you guys the whole reason Kurt transferred and after this I really hope you are happy with yourselves. Sorry Kurt but they need to know everything, to help them get their heads out of their arses. It doesn't matter now he's out anyway. The day after Kurt visited Dalton for the first time, he tried to stand up to his bullies, something I never had the guts to do. Well he stood up to David Karofsky, and David kissed him…" Every member of New Directions gasped including Mr Shue. He was about to continue when Mr Shue beat him to it.

"So that's why you wouldn't give us any straight answers when everything with Karofsky was going on. Why you told us we 'didn't know what he was capable of'. He treated you like crap Kurt and then you covered up the truth to protect him. How can you be so compassionate, it really is hard to understand?"

"Wait, that Neanderthal kissed my brother? How come you knew about this and we didn't?"

"Finn yes he did kiss your brother. I didn't tell you then as he didn't want anyone to know. You know your brother, and you know he wouldn't out anyone, who wasn't ready. Telling anyone that Dave had kissed him would do that. That is why he didn't tell anyone but me. After that I helped him heal and he didn't think that it was important for anyone to know once Dave was out, especially after what happened then. I am only telling you now as them idiots there need to understand why the fuck what they have done is so bad. He came to me as he believed that I would maybe at least partially understand."

Blaine then turned his attention from Finn to the Warblers. "Right now guys listen up and listen up well, because right now I could punch every single one of you. A week after that incident, Karofsky went up to Kurt in the hallway, and asked him if he'd told anyone Kurt had kissed him. He tried to place the blame all on Kurt, which couldn't be any further from the truth. Kurt told him he hadn't Kurt isn't like that." At this point Blaine was almost shaking with rage, with both the Warblers and having to relive the hell Kurt went through when they met. "Then do you know what Dave did, he…he…he threat to kill Kurt. That is exactly what you guys just did, however even worse than that you lot fucking acted on it. So you tell me how you are any better than Karofsky was?

"We…We…We didn't know."

"Save it, I don't want to hear it. You hurt the man I love. You are meant to be OUR friends and you do that. I don't give a shit what you have to say Kurt needs me."

Blaine walked up behind Kurt. "Can I sit down?" Blaine knew only too well to wait for an answer after around a minute it came in the form of a nod. Blaine sat himself down behind Kurt. "Can I hug you Kurt?" Kurt nodded again; Blaine lent forward and very gently scooped Kurt up and into his lap. Blaine gave him a few minutes to adjust to being held. No tears were shed by Kurt, he just lay there, if Blaine couldn't feel him breathing he may have thought he was dead. "Kurt its ok, I've got you. No one else is going to touch you, I promise." He paused for another minute; it was as if it was all well-rehearsed. "Kurt your safe I've got you, they can't touch you, and David can't touch you." Again he paused for a minute. "Kurt can you look at me please, I'm not going to make you but I would really like you to. You know it will help." Kurt slowly turned his heard to face Blaine. Everyone else had remained silent the whole time. They were shocked at how Blaine knew exactly what Kurt needed and how quickly. They were glad to see Kurt was responding.

"Thank you Kurt" Blaine smiled gently. "I've got you okay. I'm so sorry I won't let anyone hurt you like that ever again." Blaine knew Kurt needed to cry. He knew he was scared out of his mind. Blaine knew Kurt was beating himself up inside forcing himself to hold it in. He waited for a second to see if Kurt let himself go, when it was clear he wasn't Blaine spoke up again very gently so that no one but Kurt could hear him. "Kurt listen to me, it's fine. Let it go. I'm here let it all go. I promise I will keep hold of you through it all, let it all go." That was it Kurt buried his face deep into Blaine's neck and started to sob violently but silently. Blaine could feel each sob rack through his body and also the wetness on his shirt.

Kurt look so small and vulnerable which was scary seeing as he was the older of the two boys. Blaine hated seeing Kurt so broken. Blaine rubbed soothing circles into Kurt's back, his body still shaking violently with the sobs. Blaine looked up towards the Warblers. "I never thought I'd ever have to do this again. Yes I saw all your faces your shocked I seem to know exactly what I'm doing like there is a manual. Up until after Kurt transferred I spent many nights with him at Dalton doing exactly, this it took me weeks to help him. I never thought I would have to do this again, not for one minute. And you guys caused it; I hate you all so much right now." Blaine turned his attention back to Kurt. "Shhhhh, Shhhhh baby, and its ok look I've got you I'm not letting you go. Let it all out. I love you."

Blaine was forced into silence "You hurt our boy; you posh twats are going to pay for this." Puck said stepping forward.

"NO PUCK DON'T" Blaine screamed it made Kurt go completely ridged. "Sorry baby I'm sorry, shhhhh. Puck no you can't. Kurt has been through so much at this school, and he's always been so against violence. We can't sink to that level and you know it won't help Kurt."

The Warblers had all been stood in silence. God did they feel guilty this wasn't them. "Blaine….Kurt… we are really sorry we didn't know. We really are sorry" Said Wes, voice full of sorrow.

"Well maybe it's a little late for sorry. Can you actually see and hear what you've done to him? If I was you I would leave."

"Blaine" David tried to object.

"Now"

Burt almost lost it when he saw what they had done to his boy. His arm was broken, and his usually porcelain skin was Black and Blue in a good few places. The only reason he stayed calm, was Carole. She kept his calm, telling him getting angry would just freak Kurt out more. He let Blaine stay that night; he knew his boy needed him.

Blaine and Kurt lay in bed foreheads pressed together. Blaine hugs Kurt tightly and Kurt squeezed him back as if he was scared he was going to slip away. He sang Kurt to sleep, before placing a kiss onto his forehead. He lay there awake for a while feeling so guilty, he should have remembered to tell the Warblers everything had been resolved. Finally his eyes shut of their own accord and he fell asleep, arms still tightly around Kurt.

Some point during that night Blaine was woken by the sound of his boyfriend screaming. Blaine could tell Kurt was asleep and clearly having a nightmare about what had happened. "Kurt, Kurt" Blaine said softly. "I've got you" He tightened his grip around Kurt. Kurt was so cold and clammy; Blaine wondered how long he'd been having this dream for. He knew Kurt had woken as he felt him tense, before relaxing into his arms. "That's it baby, I've got you, and I'm here. They can't hurt you I promise. Shhhhh Shhhh, it's all right I've got you. I love you so much" Once again he placed a kiss on Kurt's forehead; he knew it helped soothe the boy.

"Thank you Baby, I love you too."


	4. Chapter 2 Finally wrote it for you

**A/N – Sorry It took me so long to write this but I have so yes here you go. The second instalment, you'll be pleased to know this isn't it either there is more after this to. So congratulations guys I now have another WIP going. Enjoy.**

* * *

After Kurt's nightmare Blaine didn't dare let himself fall asleep. He didn't know how long Kurt had been having the nightmare before he'd realised and managed to wake him up. He just lay there hugging Kurt with all he had. He could get the idea out of his head that this was partially his fault. His and that group a young men Kurt and himself used to call friends.

He knew one thing he wasn't going to let them get away with it. Yes they had been there for him after he transferred straight after the Sadie Hawkins Dance. They had also accepted Kurt with open arms when he transferred to Dalton. However this erased all of that. These guys should have been better than that but no they were the same as everyone else.

Kurt had chosen for himself what he did and didn't want people to know about his transfer. They believed that would have been enough for the Warblers to realise his problems were just as bad as Blaine's had been. Blaine hadn't even have the guts to tell them he was gay straight away, Kurt had however. Then they repay him by treating him like this. Blaine was livid.

Blaine decided that later that day he was going to go and play merry hell with the Warblers. He decided he would send a text to David to make it clear that he expected all of the Warblers involved in attendance.

_If I was you during Warblers practice tomorrow I would make sure only the Warblers who decided it was a good idea to attack Kurt are in attendance. I will be there at 3pm sharp and I am not a happy man at the moment. – Blaine_

True to his word Blaine left Kurt with the excuse he needed to go home and get more clothes, as Burt had got them both the rest of the week off school. Burt also knew his son needed his boyfriend so said Blaine could say for the rest of the week too.

Bang on 3pm Blaine walked into the Warbler rehearsal room to find all 7 Warblers that had attended McKinley the day before were already there.

Wes went to speak but Blaine wouldn't give him a chance.

"No Wes I don't want to hear it shut up." Blaine was ready and he was going to have a very large rant at these boys. Then and only then was he even going to think of listening to what they had to say.

"All of you are going to sit there any listen to every little detail of what I have to say. Then and only then may I consider listening to anything you have to say. Right now if I didn't have a boyfriend who was so against fighting violence with violence I would punch every single fucking one of you. Luckily for the lot of you I know Kurt would not appreciate that so yes I am going to scream and shout at you but I am not going to answer back with violence." Blaine's thoughts were going a hundred miles a second he was surprised he could put sentences together.

"When Sebastian decided it would be a good idea to throw a rock salt slushie at Kurt, I let it go that you lot where there. I let it go beucase well I took the slushie for him and also because I thought maybe you weren't completely aware of what he was doing. This however was the last thing I expected from any of you, especially you Thad, Wes and David, you three were the council members when Kurt transferred you should have known better."

Blaine then turned his attention directly to Wes and David. "I am even more disappointed in you two than I am Thad. You two were present when we took Kurt for coffee. You saw how he thought then that we were going to beat him up. You saw how broken he was when I asked you to leave so I could speak to him on my own. I would really like to know why you thought any of what you did yesterday was a good idea. However I am not willing to go into any more of that now, the three of us will speak once I've finished with the lot of you" Wes went to speak but Blaine didn't give him the time. "No Wes I said you may be able to speak once I have finished." Blaine walked so he was standing directly in front of all of the Warblers present.

"I don't know if any of you realise how much damage you could have and probably did cause yesterday. I will say it's a good fucking job I knew what to do with Kurt yesterday or things could have been even worse he may have retreated even more. Yes I informed a few of the members here that Kurt and I were having a rough patch, but it was just that a rough patch. It didn't mean we were over. That rough patch was just as much, if not more, down to me than it was Kurt and I am not proud of that. I know many of you are aware that Kurt's dream is to go to New York, and I do not doubt for a second that he will get into NYADA. However Kurt getting into NYADA means Kurt going to New York. I didn't handle this well, so I started to withdraw I started to prepare myself for what I would be like without him for that year. It was this distance I brought into the relationship that partially caused him to have the contact with Chandler he did. If I would have attended between the sheets with him like he asked instead of pushing him away it wouldn't have happened. So don't for a minuet think that this is just Kurt's fault. That is one of the many reasons I am so annoyed with you all right now, you knew he wasn't completely to blame but you still tried to put it all on him."

Yes if Blaine was being honest he did believe he was just a bad as Kurt in the problems that had just occurred between them. It had all started because of his distance he was putting in their relationship. Him for being scared that the one person that loved him unconditionally was just going to run off when he got to New York. Blaine was glad that the Warblers seemed to take his advice to stay silent seemed to be being heeded.

"Another reason I am so annoyed with you, is that when you heard about the Sam rumours you were all sensible enough to ask Kurt about them. You realised that Kurt wouldn't cheat on me, hey you even helped me realise that Kurt wasn't cheating on me. You did that by talking to him. Talking to him like the gentlemen this school teaches you to be. However all of a sudden just because Kurt doesn't come here you believe it is okay to us violence against him. That is not okay. As examples for this school you shouldn't just uphold the non-bullying policy here but everywhere. However Kurt did one thing wrong and you lose your heads. You act like Neanderthals, not some of the best friends I'd ever had. "Blaine had to stop to let himself calm down. He realised that slowly throughout the whole of his rant he had been getting louder and louder.

"I am going to give you all the lovely little details of what Kurt had been through before coming here. I believe it will help you realise how stupid you've been. I know most of you know most of it but hearing it all at once might make you realise just how much." He knew he was right he knew they knew most of it but the list all at once when he thought about him would be enough to send most adults over the edge he himself wondered how Kurt remained so strong at times.

"Kurt lost his mother when he was just 8. His Dad brought him up pretty much on his own since them. Kurt got bullied from day one of high school. The jocks at his school knew he was different even if he hadn't told anyone yet. They decided that it would be funny to throw him in dumpsters, nail him garden furniture to his roof and throw pee balloons at him. These Jocks included one Noah Puckerman, who you know is now in the New Direction with Kurt. What may shock you even more though is that his now step brother Finn Hudson also participated in that bullying until Finn himself joined glee. That in itself is more than some of you have ever been through having been able to go to private school your whole lives. In Kurt's second year of High school, he told someone he was gay for the first time, but was so scared his Dad would reject him; the only person he felt loved him at that point. He went as fair to try out for the football team to keep up his shields, in the end he did come out to his Dad and he was accepted but the worry before you do come out is horrible. Nick, Jeff you know what it's like worrying what your own family will think of you when they know. Another thing that may surprise you because of how close Finn and Kurt are now is that they once had a very hard time getting along. When their parents got together they had many differences and Burt and Finn bonded very well and Kurt felt so pushed out this was all resolved then the Hudson's moved in with the Hummel's, and Finn being the idiot that he was back then, used the f word towards Kurt." Blaine shuddered at even the thought of such a word being directed towards Kurt. "Burt went mad, but that did damage to him even if he doesn't admit it. Having someone he though accepted him do that hurts, believe me I should know, I am my Dad's son."

"Kurt's dad then had a heart attack. He was in a coma for days. In them days Kurt didn't know if he was about to become an orphan. I know every single one of you has both parents in here. Can you imagine being without one of them let alone them both?" Even though Blaine's parents didn't accept his sexuality he couldn't imagine being without them, or either of them dying while he was so young.

"Kurt's bullying started to get worse just before he came to Dalton. It was led by one David Karofsky. It turned from the slushies that all the glee club was subject to, to a much more violent form of physically and emotional bullying. He started calling Kurt slurs and much more, he didn't fell like the boys in his glee club accepted him, so he jumped at the chance to come here just for an hour to just get away from it all. He did this. Kurt and I had a very serious conversation that day after Wes and David let us. He told me what he was going through as I partially understood. I told him to make sure he wasn't like me. You all know I regret running from that school and I didn't want him to make the same mistakes I did. I told him to stand up to Karofsky and not let him get away with it. I blame myself in a huge amount for what happened between them. He confronted Karofsky the next day, and in a locker room with no one around he kissed him. I later found out that it wasn't any old kiss, but Kurt's first kiss that really mattered. He came to me so broken after Karofsky kissed him, I hated myself, but offered him comfort. Then the bullying with Karofsky got worse, and a week later Karofsky threaten to kill him if he told anyone about the kiss. Yes Kurt believed that David would go through with it and to be honest back then I would have done too. I don't know many full grown men that could have death threats thrown at them and not want to lose it. But Kurt didn't lose it, he wasn't going to tell anyone but I managed to get him to tell me. I spent weeks from that moment comforting him. No one at his school noticed the bullying getting worse not even the glee club. It wasn't until near his Dad's wedding a good month and a bit later that anyone noticed. The glee club males decided to stand up to Karofsky, and again another shocking thing about Finn, he was too scared about losing him place of the football team he didn't. His football team place was more important than the safety of his step brother to be."

Blaine didn't believe for one minute that what had happened to him at the Sadie Hawkins dance was nice, however at least his bullying only gone on for a few weeks and ended after the Sadie Hawkins dance when he transferred. However Kurt had been putting up with it for years. So many years of hell. He thought those years were getting better when he had joined Kurt for his senior year at McKinley but that wasn't the case.

"Yes Finn and Kurt have a good relationship now but that in itself just shows what a compassionate person Kurt if for forgiving it all. Kurt didn't tell his Dad about any of the bullying because he was too worried about his heart. When it came out Karosfky was suspended. Finn tried to make it up to Kurt at their parents wedding. Kurt went back to McKinley to find out that they were letting Karofsky back with a warning. Even after know what he did that school didn't give a shit. He came here. He thought this was his safe haven which on the whole it was. However Kurt is not a box he needs his individuality so he had to go back to McKinley that in itself is so dam brave. One thing none of you know, is that he was then crowned prom queen at his Junior prom, he wanted to run, but again he managed to be brave enough to be the bigger person and walk in there and accept it in front of them all. Then he watched me go through what I did when Sebastian rock slushied me, knowing full well it should have been him. Feeling so guilty I had took it for him."

The warblers just sat with stunned expression on every single persons face Blaine had been ranting for a good 10-15 minutes it showed just how much Kurt had been through.

"What happened next shocked even me. Valentines day this year Karosky told Kurt he loved him, he let him down gentle, but someone from Karofsky's school saw him, and they put him through some of what Kurt had been through. Just a week of it was enough to push Karofsky over the edge, something Kurt went through for over 2 years. Karofsky tried to kill himself and Kurt didn't run, no Kurt went to help him, help him realise that his life was going to get better. There isn't anything more selfless than that in my opinion. I won't say I am innocent in all of this, I pushed him away for the last two months, and made him feel so unloved he turned to someone he'd met once, to send him words to make him feel good. That was my job and if I would have done it he wouldn't have text Chandler. Then you guys go and pull this. You lot tell me that just some of this stuff happening to you wouldn't make you wonder why you were still living. But Kurt just keeps going; he picks himself up and shows he's better than it all."

Some of the Warblers were actually crying now, Blaine wasn't at all sorry. He himself sometimes cried for everything Kurt had been through, and just how perfectly imperfect his boyfriend was. He just wanted to be able to take all the pain away. However he had been partially responsible for causing some more by, not telling the Warblers things with Kurt were sorted, and not telling them never to hurt him.

"What you did to Kurt has hurt both me and him. To see Kurt like that yesterday broke my heart. I will say again I'm so glad that I knew what I was doing yesterday. I stayed with him last night and he woke up screaming remembering what you guys did. I couldn't go back to sleep I was so scared he would have another nightmare. This whole situation had led to me tell you things Kurt really wanted nobody to know. He knows I had to, but that doesn't make the fact he wanted to keep them things private any better. Did you all see how broken that poor boy was yesterday. Didn't you wonder why when you were attacking him he just laid there?"

All of the Warblers nodded, it was one thing they had all thought about but then they had put that to the back of their minds and let anger replace it.

"He didn't move even when you stopped he just laid in exactly the same position, while I screamed at you. I had to ask my own boyfriend for permission to sit with him, and to hug him. I had to wait for the longest minutes of my lives to get responses to them answers and it's horrible. I had to ask him to look at me, so he could see the love in my eyes, but that also meant I saw the brokenness in his eyes. I had to give my own boyfriend permission to fucking cry. Do you realise how much that breaks me. To know he would try and hold himself together because what you did made him scared that if he cried he was going to lose me too. He is so broken boys and that's all down to you lot. I am going to let you have your say now, but I would watch what you do say."

* * *

**This is getting way to long so the Warblers reactions will be the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry its taken a while but well yes here it is so i hope you enough to keep you happy for a while. I'm amazing this was meant to be a one shot and i have 27 followers for this and 20 Favorites so well yes, i got a feeling the story is going to continue for a while.

* * *

"We really had no idea Blaine. I know that nothing we can say can make it right. We have known you longer than Kurt and when you phoned us to tell us you thought he had cheated on you well you sounded so broken and we hated it."

"Wes is right Blaine; we don't even remember you being that broken when you first came to Dalton it was horrible to hear you like that. Naturally as your friends we thought we were doing something right. I will be the first to admit that we obviously weren't thinking clearly, as if we were we would have used our Blaine's and realised that yes we've known you longer but Kurt is just as much as a friend as you are."

"Was" Blaine quickly cut David off, who gave him a perplexed look. "Kurt was just as much as a friend. From what you keep saying I wonder if you realise the seriousness of what you have done to my boyfriend."

"Do you know what Blaine I don't think any of us will ever know what we have put either of you through. I wish I could turn back time and convince us not to go through with it all. Even if I couldn't have convinced them I should have known not to fucking join them. Please tell us he'd going to be alright." Trent said tears spilling down his cheeks. Many people were shocked that Trent and Kurt actually got so close to each other when Kurt was at Dalton.

"I FUCKING CAN'T TRENT! I can't stand here and tell you he is going to be alright as I don't bloody know if he is. I don't fucking know if I'm going to be able come up behind my boyfriend and hug him without him getting scared. Or take him anywhere where loud noises won't scare him. I can't stand here and tell you he is going to be alright when at the moment he is so far from alright." Blaine's voice went from screaming at the start to a bare whisper as he slipped onto the floor tears streaming down his eyes.

To see Blaine like that killed Trent. He remembered when Santana had told them that Blaine may lose and eye and he never wanted to see Blaine hurt again. They had been close while Blaine was at Dalton. Now not only was he hurt but they were the cause. Trent could take it he stood up and ran from the room. Nick, Jeff, Wes and David all looked at each other before Wes and David followed Trent and Nick and Jeff went up to Blaine.

None of the Warblers had been thinking about what the other outcomes of this maybe other than teaching Kurt it wasn't okay to hurt Blaine. They didn't think of the hurt that they could cause to Blaine. They really didn't think of anything but their own angry at Kurt. Now this is where it had got them. The problem was how were they meant to make this right when they knew only too well it wasn't right.

Nick pulled Blaine into a hug, there were very few times he'd seen Blaine cry so he didn't really know what to do for them best. "Blaine we are all so sorry. I don't think any of us will ever be able to tell you how sorry we all are. None of us thought what we were doing, none of us. We were angry with Kurt and we wanted to get that angry out. No one was thinking and look where we are now. Not only have we hurt the boy who used to be best buddies with all of us but we have hurt the love of his life. I know you don't want to believe us right now but seeing you like this so broken because Kurt is so broken is punishment enough for every single one of us it really is."

Jeff was rubbing Blaine's arm the only real part of his he could get access to. "Nick's right Blaine, we are the biggest bunch of twats on this planet like now. I know another thing and it may sound harsh, as we know your upset but you need to pull yourself together. I know you love Kurt with all your heart we all do, we saw that when you told us about you rough patch how much you were hurting because of how much you loved him. That's why we hurt Kurt. Anyway back to the point we know how much you love him, and it's that love you have for him that's going to make him heal Blaine. I know you don't want to have to but you said you've done this before well you need to remind yourself what you did back then when Karofsky kissed Kurt, I can't believe no one knew about that, and about how you dealt with him when you found out he had received death threats and you need to put that back into practice. I'm going to shut up now because I'm rambling but you can make him heal Blaine."

Blaine didn't say anything he just let the words sink in. What the hell was he doing here letting the people responsible for feeling like this comfort him? To be honest he felt too messed up to really care.

"Guys you realised how messed up this is don't you. I'm here feeling broken but it kills me to see Kurt go through any kind of pain, pain that you lot are responsible for, but here I am letting you fucking comfort me. However do you know what, my mind is too fucking messed up to care. Not only that once I've finished here I have to go home and get some stuff so I can stay with Kurt for the next few days. That's not the problem; the problem is my dad's going to give me all the shit under the fucking sun because I fucking love Kurt with all my heart. I don't know whether to scream at you, cry for Kurt, cry for myself, cry for what I did to Kurt, scream at myself for what I did to Kurt I'm so messed up guys."

"Oi Blaine shut the fuck up."

"What the hell Thad"

"I said shut the fuck up. Since you met Kurt when you fuck have you cared what you dad thought?" Thad waited a few seconds for a reply and when he didn't get one continued. "I thought so, so shut the fuck up. Give us all the fucking shit we deserve, then go home get your stuff tell your Dad where to go, stuff him if he can see that what you and Kurt have is real. Then go home and be with your boy make him better. Show him just how much you love him. You shouting at us isn't going to take away the fact that you have admitted you did something wrong, and whether or not you will say it out loud you are feeling as guilty as anything. That's why you are feeling so messed up, is because you know you're partly to blame. You can't make what we did better Blaine but you can make what you did better."

"Come here Thad, Blaine said standing to his feet." Thad walked forward and Blaine bumped his fist "Thanks buddy, you always seem to know what to say. Yes I'm still pissed with all of you, but your right, right now me being here isn't helping I need to be with Kurt. Tell Trent that I'm sorry I can't tell him everything is going to be alright because right now I don't know, but tell him I will let him know. Tell him, Wes and David, I'm not promising any of us will ever be friends again but I won't leave you wondering if Kurt is alright."

"Sure thing Blaine."

"And something else, I want you all to go to the faculty to tell them exactly what you've done. I know that could bring up a lot a crap for all of you, but if any of you are real men then that is what you would all do."

"Trust us Blaine we are going to do everything to make this right. No go, I think a certain man call Kurt Hummel needs his boyfriend called Blaine Anderson, who hasn't told one Kurt Hummel he's at Dalton."

"I…er…how.."

"Oh come on Blaine yes like Kurt would have been happy you coming here if he knew you would give up a verbal ear bashing. No go on. And we really are sorry."

Blaine turned around and left. No, he didn't really feel much better about the Warblers and what they had done, but he knew Thad was right. He had been taking out some of his own person anger towards himself and forcing it onto the Warblers. He was going to go and he was going to start making this right. One by making sure Kurt knew how much he loved him and two but starting to help him heal from what the Warblers did.

In a way Blaine wanted to say he would never speak to the Warblers again but he knew he would. After all they had helped both him and Kurt heal greatly when they transferred to Dalton. He had just promised to update them on how Kurt was. And also knowing Kurt and how moral and compassionate he was if he healed enough to open up to anyway ever again he would let the boys say sorry to him.


End file.
